


Rights Reserved

by 6ftdreadbrowning



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Actress Korra, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Model Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ftdreadbrowning/pseuds/6ftdreadbrowning
Summary: Asami Sato was a 24-year-old model desperately trying to break into the competitive fashion industry. The 5’10 leggy woman rang Korra her 23 year old best friend of 10 plus years and famous action movie star at 2am crying down the phone saying she had a rough day and asked if Korra could come over.One thing leads to another.....





	1. Chapter 1

Asami Sato was a 24-year-old model desperately trying to break into the competitive fashion industry. The 5’10 leggy woman rang Korra her 23 year old best friend of 10 plus years and famous action movie star at 2am crying down the phone saying she had a rough day and asked if Korra could come over. Asami had been dating a football player called Mako for a year and Korra never liked him. Something just didn’t sit right with her. He was known to be an aggressive rebel that liked to be the bad guy both on and off the pitch and Korra couldn’t see what her friend saw in him. By some miracle he had loads of sponsors and celebrity status so maybe that gave her some security but Korra knew better, Asami wasn’t like that. She didn’t crave fame or hang with people because of what they had. She was one of the most genuine people out there and that’s why they got on. She must have fell in love with this guy at some point.

Korra reached Asami’s apartment that she shared with her boyfriend in 20 minutes dressed in a baby blue hoodie, baggy grey shorts and her sliders, the first things she found after rolling out of bed. They greeted each other at the door as usual with a hug and Korra noticed her friend wince slightly during the embrace but chose to say nothing. Asami held the hug for longer than usual too but Korra never minded so she sunk into the embrace as well. She looked the model up and down discreetly and realised that the other woman’s face is puffy and assumed it’s from the crying she experienced on the phone. Korra didn’t want to pry into the model’s relationship but she guessed she was upset because of Mako.

Company was what the model wanted and after a brief chat, they decide to watch a movie together and cuddle up of the plush sofa in the living room. Asami settled in close to her friend and before long fell asleep in the movie stars lap. Once the movie had finished Korra picked the sleeping woman up to take her to her room and while in motion Asami groaned in discomfort before settling into the embrace.

“Mmmm this is nice I feel like a princess Kor, thanks.” Asami said sleepily with a smile.

“No worries you’re tired 10 yards won't hurt me.”

“Ouch.” Asami winced as Korra put her down on the bed. They both lie down as the night has caught up with them and they struggle to fight the yawns. Korra is watching her friend intently and notices the way she squirms and grimaces when trying to get comfortable on the bed. Korra sat up and reached out and pressed lightly on Asami’s torso to which the aspiring model reclined biting her lip in obvious pain. The movie star then lifted her top gently to see a barrage of multi-coloured bruises covering her stomach. Asami quickly pulled down her top and looked away embarrassed.

“Alright Asami enough with the games. I've been patient trying to let you tell me what's happening in your own time but what the fuck is going on?” Korra said pointing at her stomach. 

“It's nothing Korra. I just wanted to see you it's been a while.” She replied avoiding eye contact trying to change the subject while fiddling with her top.

“No Sami! I saw you 2 days ago, what's going on you’re being weird!? I'm not some fool that's blind to the world I know you, I know when something is wrong! Look at you Asami, look at these bruises!”

After a pause followed by a sigh Asami replied “I fell Kor, I just fell.”

“Cut the shit! Who did this?” Tears began to spill down Asami’s face as she replied.

“No one Korra I fell.” It's like the words hurt causing more pain with every word that left her lips. She dragged her hand through her hair and squeezed her eyes shut willing Korra to drop it.

“Asami…….Asami where's Mako?” At the very mention of his name the model’s tears doubled. That was all the confirmation she needed. Mako was the cause of her friend’s pain. Korra’s anger flared but dissipates slightly as she tries to comfort her friend.

“Asami it's ok. It's not your fault” Korra says while clenching her jaw. Korra grabs Asami by the wrist pulling her up from the bed and gently leads her to the bathroom. She puts her to sit on the edge of the bath as she rummages through the cabinets. She pulls out some makeup removal wipes and slowly begins to wipe away the mask Asami works hard to put on every day.

“Korra what are you doing? No don't!” Asami tries to wriggle free knowing it's a losing battle. Korra is much stronger than her that comes with her field of work but she tries anyway. Korra continues to wipe away the layers of make up on the paler woman's face and is met with another spectacular display of heavy bruises and two black eyes.  
Korra pauses rage overwhelming her as she tries to take in deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Where is he!?” Korra explodes turning and stamping out the bathroom heading for the front door. “Ima find him and I'm gunna kill him!” She spits. Asami follows right behind her wrestling with her, grabbing at her arms, hoodie and waist. Pulling, screaming and bawling begging her to stop, not to confront him.

“Please Korra, no please, please stay Korra, stay I need you please!” The desperation is there and it breaks Korra’s heart to see her friend like this. Korra paused hand on the door knob listening to Asami’s plea. The model is still clenching her hoodie tugging her away from the door but the anger keeps her rooted in the doorway.

“Please Korra stay with me tonight please! I don't want to be alone.” And at that Korra stops. She won't leave Asami alone tonight not when she's like this. The actress punched the door in frustration trying to calm down. She paces the living room trying to rein in her anger but she is boiling.

About 15 minutes pass and Asami is still crying, the tears won’t stop and she keeps having to sniff to halt her runny nose. Korra is sat head in hands planning her next move in her head. Mako will pay, that coward hitting a woman will pay she thinks as she brings a hand through her chestnut brown hair to calm herself. Korra turns to Asami finally calm enough and takes her in. She moves to her silently wrapping her arms around her friend.

“Sami, I promise it's going to be ok. You don't have to deal with this I'm going to sort it. It’s not your fault ok.” She finishes as she kisses her friends forehead and strokes her hair trying to get the pale woman to calm down. The pained woman clutched at Korra’s hoodie like it was a lifeline as she buried her head in the crook of Korra’s neck as she sobbed. After a while of comforting her friend Korra spoke. 

“Where is he anyway Sami?”

“He’s away for a couple of days he has an away game.”

“Well we will stay here tonight but after that you’re out of here.” Korra stated not giving her friend an option.

“Kor I have nowhere to go.”

Korra looks at her friend realising just how broken she was. All Asami’s dreams of making it as a top model put on hold because of insecurities and feeling like she had to rely on someone else, like someone else had control of her destiny. Him of all people though. How long has this been going on? Why didn't she recognise it sooner!? Did she really think she had nowhere to go?

“Sami, you have me. You’re not alone in this world, I’m not going to leave you here. What's mine is yours you’re moving in with me. But we will leave that for later let's get you cleaned up.” Korra finished as she led Asami to the bathroom once again and had her strip down to her underwear. She then proceeded to take photos of all the pale woman’s injuries, face and body. After that was done Korra set her a bath with Epsom salt and forced her in. Asami tried to argue but that was futile. Once the warm water touched her back she was sold and sunk down in the tub to her shoulders. After a good 30-minute soak she got dressed into a fresh set of pyjamas. Korra had already got ice packs ready for the bruises that where particularly bad and still swollen. Once the 20-minute freezing session was done they both got into bed. Asami was cuddled into Korra side with warm caramel arms wrapped comfortably around her. For the first time in a while Asami felt safe. A small content smile broke out onto her face and she soon fell into a deep slumber.

Korra on the other hand didn't sleep at all. She just sat there looking after her friend. Her mind ran rampant thinking about all Asami had gone through that she didn’t know about and those thoughts alone riddled her with guilt. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her friend again that she pledged.

The morning came far too soon and as the light began to flood the room the women began to stir. They woke still cuddled close with Korra’s hand wrapped around Asami waist, Asami’s back pressed against Korra’s chest. Asami tried to get up but Korra just groaned and cuddled her tighter a victim to the warmth. Asami smiled and tried to excuse herself to make breakfast but the actress just stuffed her back into the pillows and got up saying she will do it. When Korra released her and left instantly Asami missed the comfort of being in Korra’s arms.

After a trip to the doctor at Korra’s insistence and another trip to the police station to report the assault Asami was given some painkillers and told to rest. It was time to move out and be done with the relationship. They got to Mako’s apartment and Korra done all the heavy lifting moving all Asami’s stuff to her one-bedroom apartment that overlooked the city. Once back home they decided to chill and watch TV cuddling on sofa after such a long labouring day. 3 series episodes in Korra suggested they go to bed as she has work the next day.

“Kor where’s the extra sheets for me to put on the sofa?”

“Asami are you crazy? You’re sleeping with me in my bed that’s much too big for one person and plus I'm not leaving you alone with your thoughts so come on.” Asami blushed but she didn’t know why. After brushing her teeth, she climbed into bed next to Korra on the side furthest from the door and once she was under the sheets the actress pulled her closer once more snuggling into her back.

Asami couldn’t thank Korra enough. Without asking she just seemed to know what her friend needed. She had to be honest she didn’t want to be alone tonight and she felt like she just needed to be held. After how much Korra had already done for her she wouldn’t ask for those things but she didn’t have to because her best friend just knew. They fell asleep again in an embrace and the bed must have been a cloud because the model didn’t wake up once.

Asami woke up the next morning expecting to feel Korra pressed against her like the morning before but she rolled over to find the bed empty and cold. No Korra but a note sat folded and leant up obstructing the clock on the bedside table. Asami must have been tired because she didn’t hear or feel Korra get up. She was usually a light sleeper but with the events of the last 2 days she wasn’t surprised she didn’t wake up like she normally would to sound and movement. Asami reached for the note on the side and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she read it.

‘Sami Sorry I couldn’t stay home with you today. I went shopping and filled the kitchen with your favourite foods so feel free to take what you want. The rest of stuff I left on the coffee table. I will be back later after filming, shouldn’t be too late. Catch you later! K xxx Ps don’t watch the rest of the series without me! ;) ’

Asami smiled fondly at her close friend’s actions and found herself rolling over and sniffing the sheets before catching herself in the act and getting up for the day.

Korra was really like a guardian angel. She was buying all the things Asami needed without asking and the model then realised that Korra knew her better than most. She knew all her favourite foods, what shampoo and conditioner she used and all her favourite movies somehow ended up recorded and ready to watch. And Asami’s heart couldn’t help but warm when she thought about Korra and all the things she had done for her. How was this woman still single?


	2. Chapter 2

On Korra’s days off in between shooting the pair would go out to shop together or have lunch. One day they went out to lunch together and Korra took a picture for social media showing the food and partially her company as Asami’s face was hidden. Korra knew how hounding the paparazzi could be and she didn’t want to subject her friend to their persistent ways. Just as she predicted the fans and media went crazy at the photo. She didn’t post often but when she did she never usually got a reaction like this. Maybe it had something to do with her caption and the hidden company she was keeping. ‘Lovely lunch with the best company’ the caption read. Everyone wanted to know who this woman she was with was. And just like that the rumour mill flowed. ‘Is this Korra’s girlfriend?’ ‘Who is this mystery woman?’ the questions flowed and Korra addressed none of them.

In the following week’s the women grew closer if possible and often found each other staring at one another. They often found themselves thinking about each other while apart. They were always calling each other or texting with cute emojis. It got to the point where colleagues at work where asking Korra what had her smiling so much at her phone which she played off as just being in a good mood.

Asami had picked herself up after leaving Mako and was going for interviews with agencies most days to try and get herself out there and get more work. Unfortunately, she’s wasn’t getting any job offers and was getting frustrated more and more as they days went on.

They were sat in the living room one evening watching TV but not paying any real attention to it and Asami couldn’t help but notice that Korra seemed nervous and fidgety. She let it be and just assumed it had something to do with work.

“Sami?”

“Yes Kor?” Korra rubbed her hands together anxiously before continuing.

“Uhmm. Would you like to come to my movie premier with me? It’s a big fancy red-carpet event and I have a plus one.” Asami beams but her excitement wavers for a second but Korra doesn’t catch it.

“I would love to Kor. I should ask though. Urm..Is this a date? I mean it’s ok if it’s not but I…. my feelings for you have been growing for a while now and I feel this spark when I'm with you. You make me feel safe and wanted and I have to know, do you feel it too? Its ok if you don’t Korra you will always be my friend sorry for making it weird.” The model finished as she dropped her chin to her chest and brings her knee’s up to her chest as if protecting herself.

Korra smiles but Asami doesn’t see it as she is too busy berating herself for expressing her feelings. The silence killing her.

“Asami. You’re my best friend and nothing would ever change that. But yes, if you want it to be a date it most definitely is. I like you to a lot and I feel that spark too. I would love to date you and show you how you deserve to be treated and cared for. You mean everything to me, you’re my best friend and I want to take it slow with you. I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Asami couldn’t believe what she was hearing and that showed as her head flew up and her eyes bore into blue. Korra liked her too. Korra liked her back she wasn’t just imagining this scenario. When she opened her eyes again after taking a long blink to steer away tears to glance at Korra once more she was shocked to find the woman stood before her with the broadest smile hand extended waiting for her to accept. She placed her own pale hand into a calloused brown one tentatively and was helped to her feet. Korra pulled her into a hug and just held her taking in her scent. The model melted into the embrace and wondered where this decision would take them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days where spent preparing for the premier. They had outfits to buy and the model was more than happy to wear something from the high street shops but Korra insisted that for events like these only custom fits where appropriate. The event would be filled with A class celebrities and they had to be dressed to the nines. Korra reassured Asami that she would pay for everything, she didn’t need to worry and she struggled with that. Korra had already done so much for her but the actress wouldn’t budge and insisted.  
Dress purchased and to be delivered to their shared accommodation they had nothing left to do. Korra had ordered and made some business cards for Asami but the model was unaware. She intended to bring them to the premier to hand out to the guests she was sure would be there from the fashion industry and appreciate her dates beauty.

They both got ready, Korra a whole hour before Asami and she was anxiously waiting in the living room for the model to appear. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when the woman stepped out of the bathroom and into the lounge ready to go. Asami was wearing a deep red skin-tight gown that hugged her in all the right places. The dress had a slit that flowed up to her mid-thigh on one long leg. She wore gold heels that matched her eye shadow and the rest of her face was painted with natural looking makeup that accentuated her features rather than change them. Her jet-black hair cascaded down framing her face as usual shinning with that fresh glow.

Korra’s feelings instantly deepened as she stared at the beauty in front of her. Asami blushed at the attention and made to leave. Korra grabbed her arm gently and stopped her tiptoeing to press a kiss to her cheek.

“You look absolutely beautiful Asami. Stunning really.” Asami blushed heavily before looking away to compose herself.

“Thank you Korra, you look great too.”

Korra was wearing a white tailored pant suit with a tuxedo jacket and black bow tie. Business cards tucked away in the inside pocket they made their way to the venue in the chauffeur driven car.

They arrived at the star-studded event and were one corner away from stepping onto the red carpet. Korra was unsure whether to take her model girlfriends hand. She really wanted to and knew the model wouldn't really mind but Korra also knew all the media were there and was unsure if Asami would want the attention drawn to them by the act. They hadn't spoke about having the public know about them and it was a very new relationship. Realistically though, the media would come to that conclusion after today anyway having the star of the movie bring a plus one, it was almost always someone they had a closer relationship to and Asami obviously didn’t look like her mother. So, with a deep breath Korra pushed down her nerves and made the brave decision to take the ivory hand in hers. Asami looked down at the brown hand intertwined with hers and met the movie stars eyes and smiled reassuringly. She loved the way their skin complimented each other’s and with heads held high they walked into the limelight hand in hand.

As they rounded the corner the noise level spiked and Asami was slightly overwhelmed by the horde of photographers trying to be heard over one another and scrambling to get the best picture behind the barriers. Korra could sense her unease and gave her hand a slight squeeze in reassurance. The touch was recognised and she squeezed back confirming she was ok. They continued to walk until they reached the designated area for them to stop a pose for photos.

Korra pulled Asami closer so there was almost no space between them and they posed as a couple, a tanned hand sitting comfortably on the models slim waist. Cameras where flashing and both women could hear the comments flying around the space about them. Korra beamed as she knew she had the most beautiful woman on her arm today. Asami was glowing, smiling a blinding white smile because she was being treated like a princess and immensely proud to be there with Korra. The actress turned to the model and placed a protective hand on her waist to whisper in her ear cameras still flashing catching every moment.

“I have to step over there for an interview. The moment is yours Asami make the world remember you. I won’t be long and will be back to get you so don’t worry.” Korra gave her waist a reassuring squeeze and at that Korra walked off. Not so far away that she couldn’t be seen but far enough away for the model to feel vulnerable. Asami sucked in a breath and began giving graceful casual poses to the flashing cameras. If she was to become one of the best models in the world this is what it would be like so she just had to embrace it. 

And that she did. She was surprised when Korra returned for her like she said she would, time felt like it went quickly. She just laughed and intertwined their hands again as they proceeded on.

They moved on into a room that allowed everyone to mingle before the actual screening began. Asami could see a lot of the people she watched on the TV daily and could barely contain her excitement. They mingled and spoke to many people, many wanting the chance to talk to Korra. The actress never let anyone get in between her and Asami and was more than happy to introduce the model to everyone they encountered as her girlfriend. Korra also went out of her way to introduce Asami to a lot of important people in the photography and fashion industries. Not surprising to Korra they were taken by her beauty and complimented her on her dress and her looks. On several occasions Korra went on to hand over Asami’s business cards on her behalf. Asami was stunned into silence the first time and couldn’t believe Korra had gone out of her way yet again to do something like that for her. And it was in that moment, her mind was clear as water. She loved Korra and had probably loved her for a long time. Everything aligned and Korra was at the centre of her universe. She couldn’t be happier than she was in that very moment.

After both seeing each other at the premier neither would make it home unscathed. They shuffled to the car at the earliest opportunity and as soon as the chauffeur shut the door they were all over each other. Kissing and tugging at clothes. Somehow, they made it up to their apartment stumbling through the door. Without parting they managed to navigate to the bedroom. Asami sat on the bed only to have Korra pull her back to her feet turning her around reaching for the zip of her dress. As she slid the zip down, she began peppering kisses on the models back as she went, hands caressing everywhere.

“Sami you’re so beautiful. I can’t believe your mine. I want you, all of you.” Asami turned in Korra’s arms foreheads now touching.

“It's what I want. I want you Kor. Let me feel you.” Things where getting more heated by the minute as lips crashed and hands roamed. Korra sighed and used all her willpower to pull away a little, obviously conflicted.

“Sami I’m so sorry. I want you so bad to but it's too soon, I don’t want us to rush this.” She said chest rising and falling fast as she gestured in between them.

Asami understood where Korra was coming from and in that moment, she experienced pure clarity. They could do this right now but Korra didn't want to. She was taking this very seriously and she wanted Asami to know that. She didn't want to be somewhat intoxicated doing this in a rush she wanted to do this properly and she wanted to remember it. Asami nuzzled into Korra’s neck taking in her scent before she replied.

“Ok Kor. But I at least want to make out with you till I fall asleep tonight.” Korra smiled and with great effort she began to undress Asami just for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

By the next morning everyone knew who Asami Sato was. The tabloids where going crazy and titles such as ‘Mystery woman no more’ ‘Secret beauty revealed’ graced the papers and online blogs. Gossip shows where talking about Asami and had her Instagram up showing year old photos of her with Korra. They also mentioned the fact that Asami was an up and coming model and they scrutinised her beauty. Lucky for her they only had positive things to say and positive images to show, in particular the stunning dress she wore the night prior and before you knew it ‘Premier Princess’ was trending.

After the red carpet, the couple’s relationship really took off as they saw each other in a different light. Korra was a loving, caring alpha that takes care of her own and Asami was a stunning hard working, caring sometimes self-deprecating individual and they both balance each other out. Asami and Korra were inseparable. They were always in contact, some part of their body's always touching. When they were in the same room together but not close enough to touch they would steal glances at each other. When they were at work they would text each other at every opportunity sending cute messages. Time was passing swiftly and their relationship just seemed to flourish as time went on.  
They were head over heels for each other.

Asami had had a long day at work due to a demanding photo shoot. Since the buzz of the movie premier Asami had been offered many working opportunities and she took them no questions asked and now her schedule was next to full. Her feet where killing her and that led to their current predicament on the sofa. Her feet in Korra’s lap enjoying a massage. Korra really knew what she was doing and soon had the model moaning sweet noises into the air between them. The noises seemed to stir something in Korra. She wanted to hear more of them. Right now.

Korra began slowly nibbling her way up Asami’s body. An ankle, both calves, behind a knee to bite into a thigh. Before long the ivory woman was panting trying not to writhe. The time felt right and neither woman was willing to stop the momentum.

Before you know it, the actress had topped the model pinning her to the sofa moulding her into the cushions surrounding them. Just as the bronze beauty was about to set about a relenting pace Asami objected. Korra looked down confused wondering if she had gone too far too soon.

“Sami are you ok?”

“More than baby. Just the bed. Please?” Korra smiled down and nodded then jumped up and scooped her woman up into a fireman’s hold and transferred them to the bedroom as giggles filled the air. More comfortably situated the clothes were shed faster and time was spent efficiently building each other up.

Korra was on top of Asami yet again nibbling, sucking and kissing every inch of visible skin trying not to leave any marks. Before long the model’s smooth hips began rolling involuntarily. The introduction of 2 fingers and a tongue had Asami gripping the sheets trying to muffle her cries as warmth built inside her. Korra was lost in her lust and couldn’t slow down even if she wanted too. With the curl of her fingers and several more insistent thrusts Asami screamed, back arching violently off the bed. The movie star continued to move inside her elongating her orgasm but as soon as it began to taper off Korra withdrew her fingers and began to climb on top of the spent woman.

“I want you to come for me again Asami.” And with that request Korra began to grind her clit against the models own. With no time to think the model just had to enjoy the sensational feeling surging through her.

“Yess…..ahhh..yes. Kor-ahhh” The model replied as the combination of her already worked up body and Korra’s request soon had her reaching the precipice again. With the pace Korra was riding her and the look on the movie stars face her walls began to clutch around nothing and all her muscles tensed as fire spread through her. She pulled her girlfriend down and her cries were muffled in a heated kiss that did nothing to help sate her. Korra bit into her lip as she reached her own peak and her body went rigid on top of her model girlfriends. Her body continued to mellow and their heavy breaths mixed just like their limbs as they tried to come down from their shared high.

Korra was settled on top of Asami with her face nuzzled into the pale neck as she took in her woman’s scent. When both women had recovered enough to speak Asami spoke first.

“Baby that was amazing.”

“Tell me about it, I’ve been waiting long enough to feel you like that. I can’t wait to taste you.” Asami laughed and clutched her girlfriend tighter, the weight comfortable on top of her.

“It may be early to say but I can’t help how I feel. I love you Korra.” Said woman leant up on her elbows and looked the model in her eyes before she continued.

“I think some part of me always had. You always put people first and when I'm with you I just feel like nothing else matters, you make me feel loved.” Asami blushed at her confession but felt light as a feather afterwards. Korra cupped her cheek and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

“Asami. You are one of the most beautiful people inside and out that I know, your heart is pure and you love with everything you have. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I'm glad you said it first because I’ve been wanting to say it for a long time. I love you Asami with every inch of me possible and I'm glad to call you mine.”

The couple made love several more times that night and slept together as usual cuddled tighter than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter

Asami’s friend ZhuLi was in town with her son Junior and she came over to visit her long time friend. After introductions, that went better than both women thought they would Korra and Asami played with Junior all day. Junior and Korra hit it off right away the little boy naturally gravitating to the energetic woman. He would not leave her side demanding story time all the time. 

Asami and ZhuLi popped out to the shops leaving Korra with Junior only to come back to find a sleeping toddler sprawled across the sleeping movie stars chest. The view in front of her warmed Asami’s heart and she decided the moment was picture worthy. Korra had just met the child for the first time hours ago and the child had already bonded with her. She was just so lovable and a joy to be around. 

Asami posted the picture to Instagram and again the media ate it up calling for the power couple to have kids and spread rumours that apparently Asami was already with child. The model just sighed at all the attention and decided it came with her new ‘fame’ and relationship. Her followers had spiked massively and the comments on her photos seemed endless. This is just how it would be. She smiled as she looked at the sight next to her and couldn’t help but warm at the view.


	6. Chapter 6

Months had passed and both women were knee deep in work mode. Asami had several good shoots lined up and Korra was working on a new movie so sadly they didn’t get to see as much of each other as they liked. Between sleeping and eating they never really got to spend a lot of intimate time with each other.

Korra was at work and had a few stunts to perform. The actress was adamant that she do the clear majority of her stunts herself and that was why she tried to keep her body in such top shape. One stunt in particular involved her jumping down off a building and grabbing onto a horizontal pole to swing herself onto a ledge. She had practiced the stunt many times with success and was confident to perform it safely. When she attempted the stunt during action as she grabbed the pole one end was not fixed into the wall correctly and she went crashing to the floor at an odd angle. Korra landed heavily on her awkwardly placed arm causing her to hit her head and fall unconscious.

Korra had fallen from 2 stories and woke in the same place surrounded by her stunt team, director and of course the medical professionals on set. They were fussing over her as they should their headline star and Korra just laughed at the attention she was alright after all. Or so she thought. She had a bad headache and as she went to lean up against the physician’s advice a searing pain shot through her shoulder and tingled down her arm. The pain was dizzying and she had to immediately lie back down. Her head was pounding and she felt sick. The pain going through her shoulder was immense and constant. Things where worse than she had originally thought but they could have easily been much worse.

Lin, Korra’s boss and movie director insisted her top actress take all the time she needed to recover. She reassured the injured woman that the person at fault for her injuries would be fired for their incompetence. Korra had told her that would not be necessary as accidents happen and that it was part of being human. Lin was having none of it however. It wasn’t known to many but Lin had a soft spot for the actress and they worked together many times. Lin had mentored Korra in her earlier days starting out. Showing her the ropes and helping her with her performances. She saw a lot of potential in the young woman and a drive like none other. Seeing how far Korra had come made the authorative woman proud. Injured or not Lin would make sure Korra was taken care of.

Korra didn’t have to wait long. She was soon taken to the hospital and was being seen to by a nurse after she had had her head and shoulder scanned. She rang her girlfriend just to check in as usual.

“Ouch mmmm yeh right there, god that feels so good. Oh, shit I forgot about the phone. Hello?”

“I'll leave you for a moment I'll be back.” The nurse said as she left the cubicle.

“Korra who's that?”

“Who?”

“Korra don't play dumb, that woman in the background.”

“No one don't worry about it. I'll see you at home yeah babe? I'm heading there shortly.”

“Korra what going on?”

“Nothing. I'll see you at home.”

And at that the call ended. Asami stood there looking at her phone dumbfounded. Who was that other woman she heard in the background? Why was Korra acting so secretive? She was angry. They had been together more than 6 months was Korra sick of her already? She struggled to clear her mind after that and wanted the day to end sooner. When the shoot was done Asami sped home. She needed to confront Korra and some explaining needed to be done.

When Asami returned home she found Korra lying down on the sofa covered from neck to toe by a blanket. She approached Korra who appeared to be asleep.

“Korra!” Asami shouted as she stood there with her hands on her hips. Korra startled awake scanning the room for her confused gaze to land on her agitated girlfriend.

“Sami what's up?”

“Who's that bitch I hear you swooning over on the phone!? Why the hell did you finish work so early today when you told me you had a full day of shooting? Huh? Why was you acting so fucking secretive on the phone?”

By this point Asami was frantic, arms waving faced scrunched with rage. Korra looked up at Asami in shock. She just then realised how this situation looked as a whole and laughed at how ridiculous everything was. Asami thought she was cheating on her with the woman who she heard on the phone. Asami thought she was lying about being at work and that she was being vague and secretive about her activities.

“Oh, you think this is funny do you!? You think you’re gunna play me?” Asami said before turning sharply to walk back out the door.

“Baby wait!” Korra shouted as she moved to get off the sofa and chase her frustrated girlfriend. Korra gave a sharp wince at the movement and that caused Asami to instinctively turn around at the noise. What she saw scared her. Korra was wearing a jet-black sling on her left arm over her T-shirt and was walking towards her hunched over visibly in pain and unstable. Asami closed the distance hands up wanting to touch Korra but not sure if she should.

“Korra what happened!?” Korra giggled.

“That's what I've been meaning to tell you Sami. I got into an accident at work, stunt gone wrong and dislocated my shoulder and hit my head after a fall. They took me to the hospital and that woman you heard was a nurse. She was putting a massive ice pack on my shoulder and honestly it felt so good helping the pain that why I was making them noises. Once I was taken care of I came home as I couldn't continue to shoot today. I was acting vague on the phone because I didn't want to worry you with this but I see now that my actions made you worry in a different kind of way and I'm sorry. There would never be another woman Asami no one could measure up to you.”

“Korra baby I'm so sorry. I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have. Why did you not just tell me this happened Korra?! I nearly came up here to beat the shit out of you without saying a word!” Asami finished cupping Korra cheek. Korra laughed heartily before replying.

“I just didn't want to worry you while you were at work.”

“Korra I love you and I need to know these things even if they seem trivial to you. I want to know everything. Please don't keep me in the dark, my mind will create scenarios when you start to act out of character.”

Korra reached up with her good arm to wrap it around Asami’s waist to bring her closer. Their foreheads touched as they looked into each other's eyes.

“I promise Sami no more secrets.” The promise was then sealed with a deep kiss. Both women had had a long day and headed to bed. Korra lied down on her back and Asami snuggled up close careful not to injure Korra further.

Several days later the couple were spotted walking hand in hand Korra’s arm in a sling but both women still smiling broadly completely wrapped up in each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami was invited out to a club with a few girls from the most popular modelling agency for a few drinks and she decided to go out and let her hair down and have some fun. She had worked with 2 of the women before Ty Lee and Rika who she liked so the decision was simple enough.

She was enjoying the music swaying to the beat when she was tugged roughly by the arm. She turned around to find a tipsy angry looking Mako standing over her. He had two more men at his side obviously there to intimidate her. The Models heart raced but she stood firm wearing a poker face. She had not seen him since she moved in with Korra and he had been blowing up her phone to which she didn’t reply.

“Where’s your bitch Asami huh? Probably out fucking some other model slag. I get back from my game and find my place empty not a word then find out from the papers that you’re with that dyke! You made me look like a fool and you think I’d let you prance around like you own the place. I should teach you a lesson right now!” Mako slurred. Asami puffed out her chest and got in his face like she was taller and broader than him unfazed by his words.

“Mako if you come near me or Korra again I will bury you. I have pictures of the shit you did to me and I will post them to expose you, you piece of shit. Now you and your boys get out my face!” Just as she finished Ty Lee and Rika walked up behind her to flank her either side. Mako glanced around assessing his options and decided he wanted to keep his career turned and left. When he had left Asami began to calm down and her hands began to shake as the adrenaline wore off. She needed some fresh air. She walked out to the front of the club and got her phone to call Korra.

“Hey Kor u still at Bo's?”

“Yeh Sami everything ok baby? U still at the club?” Korra asked but she could still clearly hear the music in the background.

“Yeh, just had a few words with Mako” At the mention of his name Korra snapped more to attention.

“What Sami he's there?”

“Uh yeh he kinda exploded at me.”

“He didn't touch you, did he? Hold on wait I'm coming.” Korra said before waiting for Asami to answer then hung up the phone. By the time Korra got to the club, 10 minutes record time Mako was gone. She met Asami outside jumping out her car to check her woman over. Once she was satisfied she escorted her girlfriend to the car and drove them home. The whole drive was spent with Asami trying to calm Korra down and Korra asking Asami if she was ok and if she wants her to beat Mako’s ass. The reply was no. The model tried to play down the situation and eventually got the irate woman to cuddle with her in bed as they went to sleep.

Korra waited till her partner was sound asleep before she slipped out of bed, dressed and left the house. She reached Mako’s apartment and pounded on the door her favourite baseball bat in hand that she kept in her car. A dazed Mako opened the door briefly unaware of who he opened the door to. For a second fear glowed in his eyes as he eyed the bat Korra was holding and the expression on her face.

“Mako good to see you. I'm only going to say this once so listen up.” The movie stars face was calm and her tone even which caused the hairs on the back of the footballer’s neck to stand up as he listened.

“We both know you are responsible for the bruises that asami was wearing, I know what you did to her.” Korra took out her phone showing Mako the pictures she had of Asami’s bruised and beaten body. 

“If I ever hear you speak about Asami or go anywhere near her again I will personally find you and break both your legs and make sure you never walk again. And if you still think I would leave you with a chance to recover and keep your reputation you are wrong I will also release the pictures and you will lose everything. I can promise you that.” Korra faked a swing and Mako cowered like expected. Korra smirked, turned and headed home. She needed to be next to Asami comforting her after tonight’s ordeal.

Korra entered the house trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake her partner. After she placed her keys on the side she saw a shadow and looked up to see Asami stood arms crossed, jaw set hard in the doorway to the bedroom waiting for her.

“Where did you go?” Korra just looked at Asami dead in the eyes and didn’t even try to lie.

“Went to teach lover boy a lesson.”

“Koooorrrrraa I told you not to. I told you to leave it. What did you do?” Asami spoke exasperated.

“Asami I don't care, he has the audacity to come up to you at a club I should have pounded his head in there and then. I just threatened him ok, warned him of the price he would have to pay if he ever came near you again. I didn't touch him I swear.”Asami sighed heavily and shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Korra I don't want you to get into trouble because of all this I can handle myself.” Korra walked over taking Asami’s hands in hers.

“Asami it's got nothing to do with you being able to handle yourself. You chose not to press charges against him and I support your decision on that but no one is going to threaten my girl and get away with it. It's my job to protect you. I'll do time to make sure no harm comes to you Sami.” Asami looked into Korra’s eyes and not one ounce of uncertainty was present. She groaned nuzzling her head in the bronze neck before her as she grabbed a gentle handful of chestnut hair.

“Korra don't talk like that. I'm not losing you to this. Just be careful ok? No silly mistakes especially not on my behalf.” Korra kissed her forehead in fake compliance knowing full well the lengths she would go to protect Asami.

“Sami? Do you feel comfortable around Bolin?”

“Yeh babe why do you ask?”

“Well, he’s Mako’s brother. I personally know how sweet he is but I have to ask you how you feel about him.”

“Thanks for your consideration but I’ve known Bolin long enough to know he couldn’t be more different from his brother. He’s a sweetheart and he’s like a little brother to us both. We can’t punish him for the acts of his brother.” Korra sighed in relief. She loved Bolin like a brother and would hate to have to distance herself from him.

“Ok Let's put this night behind us and get some sleep huh?” Asami nodded and they both walked over to the bed hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter again

Several weeks passed and Korra’s shoulder got better so she went back to work. Korra was sleeping in on both women's day off and had started lightly rousing from sleep. Suddenly, she heard an ear-piercing scream which caused her to jump up frantically and run to the living room in a sleepy daze.

In the middle of the room Asami stood hand over her mouth with a shocked expression on her face. Korra now by her side was holding both her shoulders hair a mess and eyes still slightly crusty with sleep.

“Baby are you ok? What's wrong?” Asami just points at her phone speechless. Korra then lifts Asami’s face up to meet hers so she could look her in the eyes.

“Sami baby what's wrong? Talk to me.” Asami swallows audibly before replying.

“Kor I’ve just been selected as one of the models to walk at the fire nation runway show!” Korra’s eyes widened at her girlfriend’s achievement and she scooped the model up in her arms and spun them both around as she squeezed.

“Congratulations baby!” Korra said as she peppered kisses all over the model’s face as she giggled. “It was only a matter of time!”

After coming down from their joint high both women where sat on the sofa with Asami straddling Korra as she ran over the lines of the movie stars face.

“So, I'll be walking in the fire nation in 4 weeks, I want you to be there.” the model said with a pleading childish pout.

“You really thought I was gunna miss it? Work or not I'm coming.”Asami squealed as she embraced Korra around the neck.

“I'm taking you out to dinner to celebrate, anywhere you want. You deserve this so much baby. Congratulations baby!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

They were at the runway show in the fire nation capital and Korra was sat directly at the end of the runway front row eagerly anticipating her girlfriend’s first major walk. Her finger nails were bitten down to their beds as her nerves got the better of her. She was more nervous for Asami than she would ever be for herself and that said a lot about their friendship and now relationship.

The lights dimmed and an encore of women and men walked out in various top of the market outfits. The crowd was enjoying the show clapping at the stand out looks while gently dancing to the music. Then with a pause and change of music and lighting a slender pale figure walked out hips swaying elegantly and Korra was struck. Asami walked with purpose and poise like that of a senior model and was met by heavy round of applause. As she reached the end of the runway her eyes found Korra’s and she threw a wink before spinning and strutting back the way she came. The crowd was going crazy most people now giving a standing ovation and it was in that moment Korra knew her life would never be the same. The way Asami had grown and dominated her profession. The way she had evolved her confidence levels and pushed in all aspects of life was something like day and night. Asami had always wore her heart on her sleeve and had suffered in relationships because of it but despite her previous heartbreaks Asami still showed her affections loving Korra with everything she was. Korra knew she was head over heels for this woman and could see her in her life forever.

Was it too early for a ring?


	10. Chapter 10

“Sami babe, you got a minute?” Korra asked as she sat on her laptop on the sofa.

“Sure babe what’s up?” The model replied as she rounded the sofa to peer over Korra’s shoulder. Korra pointed at the screen that had her diary calendar up.

“Babe do you have any work scheduled from the 3rd to the 15th of next month?”

“Urm not 100% sure, let me check.” The heiress replied before running off to grab her phone. After a quick scan of her own work diary she replied.

“No Kor I don’t. Why what’s up?”

“Perfect. Nothing yet ok just keep it free. No work!” Korra shot up from the sofa laptop in hand and ran towards the home office but just before she reached her destination she abruptly span around and raced back to the sofa where the model was stood and stole a kiss and was on her way again. The ivory skinned woman just stood and giggled at her girlfriend’s antics.

The next couple of days was a bit weird for the model. Korra would randomly text her random questions giving 2 possible answers and she had to reply her preference. The questions ranged from ‘Hot or cold?’, ‘Busy or quiet?’ to ‘Modern or rustic?’ and they went on like that for some days. Asami had no idea what was going on and her girlfriend was too spontaneous to try and wrap her head around what she was thinking so she just went along with it giving her answers.

The last few days had been quiet no random question asking spamming her phone. Just back to their normal day to day conversations. Both women where lying down on the sofa cuddling watching a movie. Korra served as the pillow as Asami’s head rested on her chest as she nuzzled the light blanket. They were interrupted by the doorbell chiming. 

“Shotgun!” Korra said with a small grin to which the pale beauty hit her lightly on the same chest she was lying on. 

“Are you expecting anyone? We never get visitors.” She said as she got up to head to the door. Korra just remained lying down not answering her question. Asami looked through the peephole to see a delivery man standing next to a parcel. She opened the door.

“A delivery for a Miss Asami Sato.” The gent said bluntly. After she signed the delivery notice the box was then left in her possession. She looked over her shoulder to Korra confused to which the actress just shrugged unmoving. She then proceeded to push the box over to the sofa so she could open it. 

She cut away the tape and unfolded the flaps to see what was inside. Before she could open both sides several red love heart helium balloons were fighting for exit. She then continued to open the box fully. A shy smile made its way onto her face as she looked over the contents of the box.

The box contained 4 love hearts balloons, and dusting of red confetti and red roses. When the model delved deeper she came across a range of her favourite sweet treats as well as a range of expensive make up and both bath bombs and salts. She felt like a princess. After Asami had examined each one with childlike glee in her eyes she noticed right at the bottom of the box was an envelope.

By this point Korra was sat up taking in her girlfriend’s reaction to her care package, a broad smile on her face. Asami picked up the envelope, opened it and began reading.

‘Asami, these little things are just to show you how much I love you and I’m sure you will enjoy them at some point in the near future. For now though pack your bags because we are going on our first Baecation! Pack for warm weather and be ready to be pampered! Our flight leaves at 8am on the 3rd. I can’t wait to spend loads of uninterrupted time with you! ;) Love K xxx’

Asami read the letter over twice and fished out the first class tickets for 2. She squealed with joy and turned around to the culprit and sprang onto her like a ninja frog, covering her with kisses and not so gentle hugs. Korra laughed a full laugh as her girlfriend showered her in her affection in thanks.

Once they had settled down, Asami sat in Korra’s lap wanting to be closer than ever. The news was still overwhelming she couldn’t believe it. That’s why Korra was asking her all those random questions. To figure out what kind of holiday she wanted.

“Thank you so much Kor, honestly you spoil me too much baby.” Korra just laughed and leaned up to kiss her.

“You’re welcome beautiful, you deserve to be spoiled. I’m so excited!”

“Me too you have no idea! I can’t wait to tell the girls there going to be so jealous!” 

Asami was amazed by many of the things Korra had planned for them on the holiday. The location was beautiful, their room beautiful, everything was just perfect. The model had made sure to pack a certain lingerie set to thank her thoughtful partner. The actress was left speechless on several occasions.

They drank aged wines, ate the most beautifully prepared foods and completely relaxed cuddling on the beach. They had several spa days, couples massages and even went crazy and gone zip lining. The whole time they were free. No one seemed to recognise them which was amazing, no paparazzi hunting them down in large groups or interrupting their private time. It was just them.

By the time the 12 days was up both women where truly relaxed and closer than ever. It was weird to be home and in the bustling city but they had to get back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra returned home from work one evening to find the living room empty. On the coffee table was a newspaper spread open.

Despite her beauty Asami was an intelligent intellectual woman who read often so her reading the newspaper was nothing new however something just didn’t sit right with Korra. Asami usually stayed away from the tabloid pieces and here on the table was the most common tabloid newspaper printed in the country open on their table. Korra walked over to take a glance and there it was a clearly photo shopped image of Asami in her bikini while they were on holiday with the article titled ‘Beach model more like beach blob’  
The image was obviously not authentic and anyone who knew Asami would know that but the title and sub title of the article ‘Model conning industry’ was still damaging to the model. 

Korra took a deep breath after she read it her thoughts instantly going to Asami. Where was her girlfriend now and how much had this affected her.

Even though Asami knew she didn’t look that way the article still got to her and she withdrew a little bit and was obviously lost in herself and less happy. Korra noticed and took it upon herself to help Asami realise how beautiful she is and how stunning her body is.

Korra didn’t want to bring any more attention to what the media had said so she didn’t speak about it. She just watched Asami’s behaviour and mood and that’s how she knew the models feelings had truly been hurt. The model had been very quiet after reading the article that Korra had thrown out and it had been a couple of days since then and the pale female was often found spacing out not really present. Korra knew what she had to do, and after one day of shooting she came home to find Asami doing exactly what she had expected. Sitting lost in her thoughts on the sofa. Without saying a word Korra walked over, grabbed her girlfriends hand pulling her to her feet, leading her to the bedroom.  
Asami startled from her trance asking a barrage of questions.

“Korra? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?”

Still not saying a word Korra turned to face Asami, looked deeply into her eyes then kissed her. The kiss was passionate and Asami was slightly taken back by the force of it but after a moment sunk into the embrace nonetheless. Korra was trying to get across all her feelings in this kiss and as she began to caress the toned body under her hands she spoke for the first time that evening.

“Sami I love you, you’re so beautiful.” and before the model could reply her mouth was covered by the brunette woman’s lips again.

She barely had time to process her thoughts before she was being pushed to lay down on the bed and her clothes were being tugged off her kiss never breaking. Korra was soft and gentle caressing every piece of skin she saw speaking sweet nothings into her girlfriend’s ear with her hot bated breath.  
Asami’s head was swimming. Everything felt so good. Korra wasn’t giving her a chance. She was touching everywhere kissing everywhere.  
Korra slowed down. She focused on Asami’s belly dusting it with kisses, gripping it softly and caressing the taught muscle before heading further south.

Asami tasted sweet and was dripping wet. Korra wanted so badly to taste her so she did. She drank her fill and when she had finally had enough, thirst for her woman quenched she decided it was time to give her girlfriend what she so desperately needed.

The models tears were falling as her body shook with pleasure. As the tears fell her body seemed lighter as the vulnerability fell away. She pulled at Korra’s chocolate hair to bring her up as she needed so desperately to kiss her. Korra was holding her closely as she made her way up the pale body touching smooth curves and Asami pulled Korra’s full weight onto her as she reached up for a kiss. The kiss was filled with thanks and it was like Asami had her life force put back into her. As she parted from the kiss she nuzzled into the bronze neck on top of her inhaling deeply eyes fluttering shut.

“Thank you Kor. I love you.” She finished as she pulled her hand through the sweaty head at her shoulder.

“You’re my queen never forget that Asami.” Korra said as she turned her head to the side to suck on Asamis throat. She usually tried not to leave marks during sex but she wanted her girlfriend to have something to remind her that she thought she was beautiful, wanted and loved.

Asami pulled Korra tighter as said woman soothed the spot she just bruised. The model sighed in content as Korra pulled the sheets over them refusing to relinquish her hold on her partner. Korra just looked down fondly before placing a kiss on the pink tinted cheek lying down in the pale arms that surrounded her ready for sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Korra was sat at the kitchen table opening a parcel that had just arrived by courier. Korra pulled out a thick A4 binder.

“Ah my script for the new movie has arrived.”

Korra sat at the dining table going over her proposed script. Asami dished out dinner and sat opposite Korra as they began to eat the stir fry she had made. Korra’s eyes bulged and she coughed as she choked on some noodles as she read a particular juicy section of the script. The model seeing her face probed to find out more.

“Whats up Kor?” Asami asked as the questioned woman scratched nervously at the back of her neck and gave an awkward chuckle.

“Well I have intimate scene here Sami.“ The models brow furrowed so Korra slid over the binder showing her where to read from. Korra sat there nervously watching her girlfriend’s facial expressions. She had never been in a relationship when she had this type of work and she was unsure how to navigate it. Asami’s face seemed passive, that was until a childlike pout worked its way into her face.

“I don't like this. That’s not right. I never gave them permission to have someone touch you like that let alone you be kissing up on this woman. Who is going to play her anyway?"

Asami asked arms folded a crease in her eyebrow. Korra looked scared and conflicted. This was her work but she wanted to respect her girlfriend that she loved a lots feelings. Asami never seemed the jealous type but here... She was very much acting jealous and nothing had even happened yet.

Having to share her girlfriend never crossed her mind. Of course she knew Korra was just doing her job but having her girlfriend kiss another woman as well as 'pretend' to do other intimate stuff still did not sit right with her. She would just have to suck it up and show Korra how certain things couldn't and shouldn't be faked when she got home from shooting.

Despite her misgivings Asami still found a way to make the situation work for them both so she got up from her seat and walked around the table to stand behind the contemplative woman. She knew Korra would be conflicted because she genuinely cared about what her partner thought so she wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck as she leant over to whisper in her ear.

“The only way to make this a good experience for the both of us is if you screw me senseless after every day you film these lewd scenes. Deal?” Asami finished with a nip at Korra’s ear. The actress was startled by how quickly Asami had swept the situation under the rug per say and shaped the situational benefit them both without hostility. She shivered at the bite on her ear and breathed a sigh of relief and revelled in the plans that had just been made. She couldn’t wait to start her new role.


	13. Chapter 13

Korra stood in front of the entryway mirror as she latched on her most valuable possession. Her Watch. The actress’ hair was pulled into a slicked back pony tail and she was dressed smart casual donning her tan blazer, black jeans and slightly heeled boots. Her company for the night was wearing a black silky pencil skirt paired with a maroon blouse tucked in and on her feet to Korra’s small dismay were some black open toed heels. Asami left the bathroom and on the way out couldn’t help but yet again admire her beautiful necklace her girlfriend had got her on Valentines Day on the way. The necklace was a statement piece. The fancy cut crystal shone brightly from all angles creating a breath-taking view, even more so coupled with the neck it sat upon. Everything was just perfect and the couple intended to have a Lovely night out for dinner.

On their way out Korra shut office door, closed the living room curtains which is something she has learned to do due to sometimes returning home with next to nothing on and she then turned off all lights before exiting the apartment.

The couple went to a bar where they danced, had a few drinks and ate some good food. The stunning duo loved being in each other’s company as there was no pressure. They both grew up like normal people and had the most fun when they were able to act that way and got treated that way. They had a great evening and they laughed a whole lot.

On the way home Korra was at the wheel and as the mood started to simmer down she notices a black SUV behind them. Their journey home is not particularly far but long enough to notice if someone is making the same turns. Korra dismisses the weird feeling and decides not to say anything to Asami. Before she can regret that decision however her phone distracts her. The buzzing in her pocket switches her focus. She decides to ignore that to. Whoever was calling would get a reply in the morning, this night was about them. They get home in one piece and once the car was parked the couple moved towards the entrance hand in hand. 

The hairs on Korra’s neck stand as she begins to feel the explainable uneasiness of being watched but yet again before she can think too deeply she is distracted again. This time by Asami’s sweet kisses. Tongues where melding as they stumbled through the entrance door only to be met by several neighbours waiting for the lift. With a quick glance at one another the model grabs the tanned woman’s hand and practically dragged her up the stairs as it offered them more privacy. Korra’s phone is going off like crazy like it has been for the last hour and she fully intends to flush the thing down the toilet at the first opportunity. 

Korra opens door and let’s Asami in first who immediately starts removing her heels, then enters and shuts the door. As soon as the door is locked Asami turns her around roughly and slams her into the door. That’s when Korra notices the lamp by the sofa on and door to office open. Also the curtain she remembered closing pulled open at one of the corners.

Asami kisses her fiercely but at the same time clarity comes to Korra in an instance and she realises they are not alone. The SUV, the constant ringing of her phone which she now realises must be her security and now the state of their home. Things are not right.

Korra in her realisation spins Asami around so she is pinning her to the wall. Asami’s hands go underneath Korra’s shirt to feel her abs but Korra grabs them gently and places them on her hips as she nibbles towards the models ear. Still pressed close Korra begins to speak in a low still serious voice.

“Sami baby listen.” The tone of her voice gets Asami’s attention.

“There are people in the house and they are probably here to rob us. Try not to panic ok. Security are on their way.” Korra grips Asami tighter around the waist before continuing.

“No matter what happens don’t do anything stupid, don’t try and protect me no matter what you see. Please.” Korra tilts Asami’s chin so they are eye to eye and they stare at each other for a second before the distance is closed with a fierce kiss.

“I love you.”

BANG!!!

The door is busted open and two huge men dressed in black surge in. Another 2 men emerged from the bedroom and 1 more from the office. The first two go for Asami and Korra tries to fight them off but before she can really protect her best friend she is hauled backwards by 2 burley men from behind and immediately punched in the stomach the hit winding her.

The two men begin to assault the darker woman. Punching her repeatedly in the face and torso till she can no longer stand. When Korra finally lays on the floor grounded barely conscious the same 2 men who dealt the beat down pick her up and hold her upright by a handful of her hair while the man that seems to be the boss of the operation walks up to her a malicious smile on his face and a pistol in hand.

All the while Asami is screaming and thrashing against her own captors. Crying out for Korra. She breaks free momentarily and heads towards Korra but before she can make any real progress she is lifted at the waist, slammed into the wall and slapped across the face. Asami has never been hit that hard in her life. Not even by Mako. It shows too as blood begins to drip from bellow her eye and her vision swirls. She’s not sure if it was the slap or the connection of her head with the wall that has made her dizzy but even for a second it humbles her.

The boss a man of medium build circles Korra several times before finally speaking as he seems to have the actress’s attention.

“So Miss Korra my name is Tony and my friends and I are here to take your valuables that’s all. So tell me where is all of your jewellery and safe? Hand it all over and I will be on my way.” Korra spits a mouthful of blood at his feet which he ignores for a second as he sees she’s about to answer.

“You’re out of luck because I don’t have anything but this watch on my wrist and I don’t own a safe. She holds up her left wrist and shows her Rolex. The watch is the most expensive things she owns bar her car and it was suggested to her by a mentor in the industry. All respectable men and women must wear a respectable watch she had been told so she made the investment and got a decent one with her first big pay check.

The man looked at the watch and removed it from her wrist letting go of her hand allowing it to slump at her side. The man looked around his eyes landing on the model beauty across the room.

“That’s not 100% true.” Korra looked up to see where the man was focused. He had his eyes fixed on Asami with a slimy grin on his lips.

“This necklace looks like it will be worth a pretty penny.” He said as he began to step towards the restrained model.

With a surge of adrenaline Korra flung her head back into the face of one of her captures before elbowing the other. She then launched herself forward ready to protect her girlfriend. Not anticipating being anticipated Korra found herself face to face with the barrel of the gun. Stupid in love she valiantly stepped forward and pressed her forehead to the muzzle of the gun daring her attacker to shoot it.

Asami was screaming now and managed to get the man’s attention.

“Please stop, please don’t do it! Please I will give you anything.” The man nodded and the men holding the heiress down released her. She stumbled forward pushing Korra back away from the gun and turning to meet the man. She began fiddling with the necklace trying to find the clasp when Korra riled up again ready to defend her woman.

“Korra baby please.”

“But that was a gift for you Sami. It’s not his to have.” Korra said through her split puffy lips body hunched over.

“Korra I know but I would much rather have you here than have this beautiful necklace as a memory of you so baby please just let them have it so we can be done with this please!” Korra seemed placated so Asami turned back to the man, removed the jewellery and handed it to him.

“Boss we have company.” One of the men stood by the window said. Looking around confused the boss bristled at that news. He walked over to the couple as Asami was holding Korra up trying to ease her discomfort. He grabbed the actress by the throat separating the two once more.

“Who the fuck did you call?” Korra didn’t answer but gave a tired smile which caused rage to build inside the man. He lifted his hand quickly and hit Korra in the head with the butt of the pistol sending her sprawling into the glass coffee table smashing it on impact. She lay there motionless as the men rushed to make themselves scarce. Asami was at Korra’s side in an instance rolling her onto her back. Blood was pouring out of her head from where she was hit above her hairline and the model had to press the wound with a cloth to stem the bleeding. Tears where falling onto the actress’s unconscious body as her model girlfriend waited desperately for help.

Korra knew security was on their way. And she wasn’t wrong as they shortly stormed the building with weapons loaded with rubber bullets. A commotion could be heard. Things crashing and people shouting but Asami could care less. The men where gone, they just needed help. 

After the couple was identified and the placed deemed safe Korra was rushed to hospital.

After scans and some clean-up it was found that Korra had sustained a bad concussion and several broken ribs to go with her bruised face, split lips and smaller than they had thought head wound. She woke up after 3 hours dizzy with a violent headache and blurry vision, vomiting every time she tried to right herself. The blow had took its toll as she struggled to stay awake, not really able to recognise the fact that Asami was there and ok before letting uncomfortable sleep take her.

Asami was getting more and more worked up as the hours ticked on. She had a mild concussion herself from being slammed into the wall and she had to have some temporary stirrups to help close the wound under her eye. The worse thing to contend with however was her girlfriend’s state. Korra was unconscious for a while after the break in which scared her a lot. That coupled with the amount of blood she saw was a sight she wanted to erase from memory. Korra didn’t really recognise her for the first few hours and was being sick every time she moved while awake. Asami felt guilty. Felt like she could have done more to protect her girlfriend. Realistically she knew that was not true but she couldn’t help but feel that way.

“Sami?” Korra mumbled as she stirred from sleep. Asami who was not far flew to her side, taking her hand and lightly stroking her jaw.

“Hey baby I’m here.” After blinking several times Korra finally seemed to be able to focus.

“I feel like I’ve been trampled by 100 horses.” The actress said as she took her girlfriend in. Asami had dark bags under her eyes, a plaster underneath her left eye helping close her wound and her eyes where bloodshot.

“Sami babe come here.” Korra said as she tugged on the hand in hers and scooted over on the bed. The movement caused her to wince and feel at her bandaged ribs.

“Kor take your time.” Asami said as she helped Korra get situated before snuggling into her side and discreetly taking in her scent.

“I’m sorry you had to experience that Sami I really am. I know I acted stupid trying to defend you but when I saw him walking towards you with the gun I couldn’t just stand there.”

“Korra. It’s always been you. I’ve never cared for the fancy things and I was willing to give up the necklace as beautiful as it was just to have them leave, leave us alone. I know you wanted me to have something nice but as long as we are together I will be more than alright. It scared me to see how they were handling you. I couldn’t just stand there and let it happen for the sake of jewellery.”

“Sami I wanted you to have something to show you how much I love you, how much you deserve to have the finer things. It was a pride thing. I was protecting your honour and I don’t regret it. The only thing I regret is letting you get hurt.” Korra said as she stroked lightly over the plaster on the ivory woman’s face. Asami leaned in closer relishing the contact. She had no reply so they just sat there caressing each other lightly just to prove they were really there, reassuring each other that everything was going to be ok. Before long Korra was asleep still tightly holding Asami close.

Korra had to stay in the hospital for a few days under observation. As the hours ticked on she started to get better. She was able to stay awake for longer and deal with the pain. She was able to have conversations and after the second day she was able to stand without the need to hold onto something for small periods as the dizziness and pain was not so overwhelming. All the while however Asami was right there with her. The leggy woman slept upright in the chair next to Korra’s bed refusing to leave until she got better. She had been given a scrub uniform to change into and wore that. 

The police had been and gone several times collecting information for the case against the men that had been captured. Korra’s apartment had security cameras throughout. This specific security system identifies faces as it scans upon entry and if someone who is not familiar enters the home without its occupant a recording begins and the authorities are notified. One of the males that had fled the scene and got away had been identified from the footage provided and a warrant was out for his arrest. The couples watch and necklace had been found but kept for evidence.

Both women where fed up with the situation now and just wanted to be done with it. Without saying however both women knew it was going to get worse before it got better.  
The news stations had a field day and soon after the incident happened it was being reported on by all major news stations. Reporters and news crews camped outside the couple’s home, hounding the neighbours and hospital for information on the couple and even tried to hack CCTV cameras for footage of the commotion following the incident.

“Babe. I was thinking.....” Korra opened but hesitated.

“What’s up? What you thinking?”

“I don’t really want to live in that apartment anymore and I can only imagine how you feel, I was wondering if you want to stay in a hotel seeing as I’m free to leave in the morning? At least until we feel comfortable again. The paparazzi are going to be hounding the place too.”

“I agree honey I don’t really want to stay in a breached home it will feel unsafe for a while. I will at least have to go back to get us some things though.”

“We can go back together.”

“Not necessary and even if you wanted to what are you going to wear? They cut most of your stuff off because of all the blood and what was left got given to the police.”

“I can just wear this gown or ask for some scrubs. I’m not having you go there by yourself.”

“One, I’m not having the world see your cute butt and two I’ll be fine.”

“Sami the stress of thinking about this is giving me a headache. Please just let me come with you.” Korra said with a pout and sigh as she rubbed her head.

“Tell you what, how about I call Bolin and see if he will come with me? That better?” Korra thought for a second arms folded, head back in the pillows.

“That would work.” She replied flatly.

“Alright.” Asami said and giggled before walking over and placing a light kiss on the sulky actresses injured head. She turned to leave but Korra pulled her close.

“Don’t take too long ok? And please be careful.”

“Of course, let me go sort that I’ll be back soon.” With a tender kiss on the lips because of the muscular woman’s swollen and cut lips she was gone and Korra sighed with frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

Asami and Bolin headed to the apartment and were met by a horde of cameras outside the building. Asami packed 2 suitcases for her and her other half that had in them their electronics, clothes, toiletries and shoes. Once that was done they both headed to the hospital to pick up Korra who had already had her final checks done and was just waiting for her clothes. Once she was dressed they headed to the hotel and got settled in their suite. Asami was excited to finally be able to relax in a hot bath and lie down on a comfortable bed.

They bathed as a couple and when they felt more relaxed they got ready to settle for bed. Korra being korra had shuffled her way to the bed as soon as possible forgoing underwear. Asami got to the bedroom and laughed when she saw Korra naked in the bed top half uncovered.

“Kor I need to wrap your ribs.”

“That can wait come here.” Korra said as she spread her arms wide inviting her girlfriend in. The pale beauty shed her robe and unveiled her navy night dress. She smirked down at the actress as she gently snuggled close. Once she was settled, head on a muscled shoulder Korra spoke.

“Thank you for always looking out for me Sami, thank you for taking care of me and staying by my side in difficult times. I love you.” She finished with a kiss into the jet black hair bellow her chin.

Korra laid there holding her lover close, thinking. Asami was one of the only constants in her life. One of the only people she could trust and trust with her heart. She really couldn’t imagine her life without her she wanted to give her the world. She wanted to make her so happy. Korra needed Asami as much as the model needed her but she would make it her duty please the woman.

The famous couple hid out in the hotel as they both took the time to heal and recover. They spent the first few days doing nothing but relaxing. They watched movies read books and just generally lounged around. Both women had been granted time off work to recover from the incident and counselling was offered to both women by their respective employers. 

Asami sat there in the chaise lounge chair looking contemplative staring out the window one rainy evening. She was dressed in her robe hair down hanging loosely over her shoulders as she watched the city move bellow her. The model beauty was startled when a heavy bulk landed on her with a pained groan.

“Ouch that hurt.” Asami giggled before she replied.

“What do you expect your ribs are not even close to being healed.”

“I forgot about them for a moment.” Korra said as she got herself comfortable like a child in Asami’s lap. Pale arms wrapped around the strong body on top of her as the settled into a content embrace.

“You ok babe? You looked like you were in your feelings stuck in an usher video.”

“Yeh I’m good just thinking.” Korra scrunched up her face at this and lifted her head off her girlfriend’s chest to look her in the eye. The model missed the questioning gaze directed at her and continued to look out the window as the rain drops pelted the glass. After long pause the raven haired woman spoke.

“Let’s buy a house together.” Now that the words were out her heart began to race. Korra was silent, too silent but she couldn’t bare to look at her. Pale hands shook and to stop it being visible she tightened her hold on the woman in front of her. Korra sat up with a grunt and broke the hold the model had on her. Asami taking the movement as rejection spun to face the still injured woman. 

Korra had a beautiful smile on her face and it seemed to be growing by the second. 

“Only if we can get a big dog and call her Naga.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean ‘That’s it?’” Korra asked.

“That all you need to agree to this? A dog.”

“Well yeah. We didn’t start dating yesterday and we’ve lived together over a year. We have known each other for over 15 years and I love you. There’s nothing more to it. Asami was stunned into a brief silence. She never expected the topic to be so easy so she decided to make the most of the light aura surrounding them a dig further into Korra’s thoughts on their future together.

“Ok. What type of house do you want?”

“I’m not too fussed. Something with a big garden and no immediate neighbours.”

“How many bedrooms shall we get?” Korra rubbed her chin as she thought.

“Hmm. I think maybe 2 or 3?”

“3! It’s only me and you.” Asami replied in surprised at the number suggested to her. Korra was rubbing the back of her neck now.

“Yeah I know that but that’s right now. What if we wanted to expand the family?” The actress said sheepishly blushing a little. Asami was shocked. They had moved onto the topic of having kids so smoothly. It’s not that she was against the idea of kids. She just never imagined it would be with a woman let alone her best friend Korra.

“Korra you want kids? With me?” 

“Well not right now but I can definitely see you as the mother of our kids. I would love to have kids with you.”

“Life’s weird. I always imagined having a family with a man with kids from my own loins.” Korra frowned at this. She knew that the thing they would come to desire most she couldn’t provide.

“Now I can’t imagine my life without you in it Kor and It doesn’t bother me in the slightest expanding our family by other means.” Asami Couldn’t be surer. She was certain she was living in a fairy tale and wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. All comments welcome :)


End file.
